Z-Saber
, also written as Z Saber, is Zero's main weapon in the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series. It is a powerful close-range weapon, a sword with a green (blue in some artworks) beam blade obtained in Mega Man X2 after he was remodelled by the X-Hunters. It has appeared in every game with Zero with the exception of Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X, a remake of the former. Zero performs most of his techniques with the Z-Saber, his most recurring techniques being a rising slash, a falling stab, a dashing stab or slash, and a rolling slash. Mega Man X series In Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X3, Zero's saber is known as either the or Beam Sabre, depending on which version of the game is played. In Mega Man X2 Zero releases a shockwave from the Beam Saber after using two Charge Shots, and he uses a dashing slash. In Mega Man X3, Zero uses the Beam Saber when he fully charges his attack, storing energy and fires. Zero will power up for a Charge Shot, hitting close enemies with the saber and releasing a shockwave to distant enemies. Mega Man X can also use the Beam Saber in Mega Man X3. To obtain it, Zero must pass through the one boss door that he can pass through in the entire game. It's found on the second station of Dr. Doppler's fortress, and is the first door in the level. It leads to the sub-boss Mosquitus. Defeating the sub-boss with Zero will cause him to be severely injured by its explosion. Zero will then pass the Beam Saber to X before teleporting out to Dr. Cain's lab, becoming unavailable afterwards. Of course, losing Zero results in the "bad" ending. To use the Beam Saber, X must fully charge his buster - it does optimal damage and is considered the game's ultimate weapon. Before Zero's destruction at the end of Mega Man X5, the Z-Saber had a rather fluid-formed blade, less like a saber in the actual sense due to its irregular energy flow. After his resurrection in Mega Man X6, Zero's new Z-Saber has a more solid energy blade. The fluid-shaped Z-Saber is found by X in the end of Mega Man X5 and used by him in the following game by pressing the Special Weapon button without one equipped. However, not being experienced with the Z-Saber, X has a rather slow recovery time from slashing. Zero Nightmare also uses a fluid blade. It's unknown what happened to the original Z-Saber after Zero reappeared. The Z-Saber can be used on the ground and in mid-air and can perform combo attacks; however, the normal slashes (and the combos) force Zero to stand still. The techniques obtained from defeated bosses usually are assigned to different elements, such as fire, ice, and lightning, and those attacks are executed by fulfilling certain button combinations while being in a certain situation (for example, being in mid-air). When not used, Zero stores the deactivated Z-Saber hilt in a special sheath-like element located on his back (where in canon artwork barring his ambidextrous sprites, Zero has the sheath hold over his left shoulder), although in Mega Man X7 and Mega Man X8, he keeps it out and activated as long as it is equipped (In X8's case, Zero has the sheath over his right shoulder in gameplay). In Mega Man X: Command Mission, Zero is able to use several types of swords besides the Z Saber, all of which are Combat type weapons that hit a single target. The Z Saber is Zero's initial weapon, a beam saber that he uses to attack with a Double Slash combo. As the game progresses, Zero has access to better versions of the weapon, the Z Saber+, Z Saber++, and Z Saber+++. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Zero uses the Z-Saber version from Mega Man X2 to X5, despite having moves from Mega Man X6 and onward. A similar version is used in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Mega Man Zero series The Z Saber is one of the Ten Shining Weapons, and like Zero, its whereabouts had been unknown until the Cyber-elf X handed it to Zero in the beginning of the first Mega Man Zero game. The Z Saber has been redesigned and reconfigured along with Zero himself, now possessing a triangle-shaped blade. Furthermore, the Z Saber received a few more upgrades. Unlike in the Mega Man X series, the Z Saber now can be used while moving (however, no combos can be performed while in motion) and is able to be even be charged due to the X-Buster technology embedded into the saber. The Z Saber's shape can be customized, allowing the Resistance member Cerveau to customize it into different weapons.Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero official site The Z Saber is the basis for the rest of Zero's arsenal in the series except for the Buster Shot (which is still combined with the Z Saber) and the Zero Knuckle. Somes Mega Man Zero series sources, such as Recoil Rod's artwork, indicate that in this series Zero actually uses at least two Z Sabers. According to concept arts, the Z-Saber(s) is/are stored within the holsters located on Zero's hips. The Z Saber can be equipped with different chips for element-based charge attacks. The weapon's most interesting characteristic is the sheer amount of force it can dole out to enemies; it is able to easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke. The Z Saber is also unique in the fact that it apparently doesn't require an energy source to operate. In Mega Man Zero 2, Zero spends around a year far away from any energy source and the Z Saber is still in full operating condition; though, knowing that Zero has an internal reactor, it is possible that the saber can be recharged by drawing energy from Zero himself. In the first two games of the Mega Man Zero series, Zero has to "relearn" his skill with the Z Saber, upgrading its attack power and moveset by frequently using it against enemies, thus leveling it up. In the first game, Zero can also learn two rolling slash attacks by defeating several enemies with the Z Saber while jumping or dashing. The rolling slashes aren't learned in Mega Man Zero 2, but they are still available by using the Active Form. The skill level up system isn't present in Mega Man Zero 3 and Mega Man Zero 4, but Zero begins the games being able to use the three slashes combo and charge the Z Saber. He can also use other enhancements by using Hacker Cyber-elves in Mega Man Zero 3 and Body Chips in Mega Man Zero 4. In Mega Man Zero 3, Zero can use the jumping and dashing rolling slashes by using the Cyber-elf Malthas. He can also use an upward slash by using the Cyber-elf Lizetus, and release a shockwave similar to Kougenjin by using the Cyber-elf Cottus. The Cyber-elf Ilethas allows Zero to stop some energy shots by slashing them. The Z Saber can be powered by using the Cyber-elf Sabras and the Mod Cards 4, 40, and 79. In Mega Man Zero 4, the Body Chip Rolling allows Zero to use the rolling slashes, the Body Chip Erase allows him to stop some energy shots with the Z Saber, and the Body Chip Reflect reflects the shots back to the enemy. Zero also uses the Z-Saber in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos and Onimusha Blade Warriors. Mega Man Legends series The Zetsabre (a mistranslation of Z-Saber) is one of the items needed to create the Blade Arm in Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Legends 2. In the first game it is a toy sword, its description from the Japanese version saying that it is from an anime called "Rockman Zero". It can be obtained by winning the Beast Hunter mini-game from Kattelox Island's TV station with a high rank. In the second game the mayor from Pokte Village says that the Zetsabre is a legendary shining sword that was used by a hero who saved the village long ago and was handed down in her family over the years. Mega Man Volnutt can either buy it for two million Zenny or gain it as a prize for answering all 100 questions from her quiz correctly. Mega Man Battle Network series Zero.EXE's Z-Saber In Mega Man Network Transmission, Zero.EXE uses a Z-Saber in combat, and it has a Battle Chip that can be used by MegaMan.EXE. Mega Man Zero Z Saber The Z Saver (sic) from the Mega Man Zero series is a Battle Chip in Mega Man Battle Network 4, Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation and Mega Man Battle Network 5. The user attacks three times with a long 1x2 slash, a wide 3x1 slash, and a 1x3-3x1 "|-" slash, each causing 100 damage. If the player starts the attack by holding the A button and press left+B in the third slash, the NetNavi with use a fourth attack, a wide sonic boom. Mega Man Battle Network 4: *'ID Number:' Secret Chip 38 (Mega Chip) *'Description:' Repliroid swrd cuts 3 times *'Element:' Sword *'Attack Damage:' 100 *'Rarity:' ***** *'Code(s):' Z *'Memory:' 80 MB *'Location:' Trade with Mega Man Zero 3. Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation: *'ID Number:' Mega Class Chip 80 *'Description:' "Legendary red Repliroid's triple cutting sword" *'Element:' Sword *'Attack Damage:' 100 *'Rarity:' ***** *'Memory:' 80 MB *'Location:' ? Mega Man Battle Network 5: *'ID Number:' Mega Chip 18 *'Description:' Repliroid swrd cuts 3 times *'Element:' Sword *'Attack Damage:' 100 *'Rarity:' ***** *'Code(s):' Z *'Memory:' 80 MB *'Location:' Liberation Mission 6 Other media The Z-Saber appeared in most media featuring Zero, including the Rockman X manga, the Rockman Zero manga and the Rockman X Mega Mission cards. In the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, the Z Saber Battle Chip from the Mega Man Zero series is used by Chaud and ProtoMan in some episodes from Rockman.EXE Beast, and Zero.EXE appears with his Z-Saber in Rockman.EXE Beast+. Gallery Zsaber.jpg|Zero wielding the Z-Saber (Mega Man X) Zero2.jpg|Zero wielding the Z Saber (Mega Man Zero) Zero_EXE.jpg|Zero.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) X3 slash.jpg|Mega Man X3 X4 zerodash.jpg|Mega Man X4 X4 zeroslash.jpg|Mega Man X4 Mmx03.jpg|X with the Z-Saber in Mega Man X6 X7 zerodash.jpg|Mega Man X7 X7 zeroslash.jpg|Mega Man X7 CommandMission_Zero.jpg|Mega Man X: Command Mission Xt1 zerostand.jpg|Mega Man Xtreme File:Zeromvc3.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 3 RMZCWp144d.jpg|Concept art from the Mega Man Zero series X2Shockwave.jpg|Zero's saber in the Rockman X2 manga X3HornetZSaber.png|Blast Hornet with Zero's saber in the Rockman X3 manga X3XSaber.png|X with Zero's saber in the manga BeastZSaberChip.png|Z Saber Battle Chip BeastZSaberA.png|C.F. ProtoMan with the Z Saber BeastZSaberB.png|C.F. ProtoMan with the Z Saber References Category:Cutter weapons Category:Chargeable weapons Category:Zero's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Battle Chips Category:Sword Battle Chips Category:Mega Man Legends items